Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve having a movable core which moves under energization of a solenoid, the solenoid valve being configured to switch a communication state of a flow channel by moving the movable core.
Description of the Related Art
It has been common to use a solenoid valve in which a solenoid part including a coil is energized to cause excitation, and thereby attract a movable core, whereby a valve plug coupled to the movable core is opened and closed to switch a communication state of a flow channel formed in a body.
For example, a solenoid valve disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-108573 has a yoke made of magnetic material, and a movable core is accommodated movably in the yoke. The yoke includes a cylindrical proximal portion, and a flange part extending radially outward from an end of the cylindrical proximal portion on the distal end side. The flange part of the yoke is provided to face a flange part of a base having a flow channel in an axial direction. The cylindrical proximal portion is provided inside a bobbin with a winding coil. The cylindrical proximal portion is coaxial with the bobbin. The coil is wound around the bobbin.